Higher Power
by YamiSaku
Summary: After defeating Mizuki, Naruto had a serious wake up call. With the Shadow Clone Jutsu and higher sense of knowledge and observation, Naruto will become the most powerful being to ever exist.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I was always reading the stories on site, and I always procrastinate about writing one myself. I will try to do updates as soon as possible, and I am also open to criticism. He reason I want to make this fanfic is due to the overall repetitive stories I have been veiwing lately. I want to show people that everyone can still create their own original stories, without having to copy from many others. Using elements from other stories from other stories, due to inspiration, is fine but sometimes I see blatant plagiarism. But other than that, I do have some elements from other stories, but many are from my own mind. And one last thing before we dive into the story…. NO PAIRINGS.

I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Naruto was not expecting his night to take an unexpected turn for the worst. It took explanations from his 'Jiji' and Iruka to understand that he is not the monster, which currently lives in his stomach. He recently discovered that he holds the Kyuubi, due to it being sealed whithin by the Yondaime, his hero. He used to worship the Fourth Hokage, but now….

He needed time to think about things, but for now he wanted to rest due to emotional exhaustion and the physical exhaustion from creating all of those shadow clones. He also needed to prepare for the "Team Placements" that were going to take place after tomorrow. Naruto went inside of his apartment, took a shower, put on his pajamas, and went to sleep.

XXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to only learn that he was in a sewer. There was water dripping from the ceiling, which annoyed him to no end. But his main focus was to get the hell out of this sewer!

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He walked around the sewer only to find a pitch dark space in a corner. Soon he saw something stand out of the shadowy space. The figure had spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on his cheek, and wore an orange jumpsuit. This guy looked just like him! But the scariest part of 'it' was the eyes. 'It' had red irises with black scalera in both of 'its' eyes.

"W-what the hell!?" exclaimed the blue eyed boy.

"So, my weaker half finally brought himeself to the mindscape to meet me. I feel so honored," the red eyed boy sarcastically stated.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Naruto fearfully asked.

"I am you, but you can call me 'Yami'," said the boy named Yami.

"Yami? Why should I call you Yami?" asked Naruto.

"Because, I am your darker half. I am the other you that retains the negative emotions. I am your 'yin half'," stated Yami.

"Yin!? But isn't Yin the good side?"

"Enough talking! You should just let me take over our body from now on. We need to make those damn villagers pay for the way they treat us! The way they look at us with those eyes…."

"What!? I'm not giving up 'my' body! And look, I know where you're coming from. I don't like the villagers either. But we can still get them to respect us if we become the Hokage! Maybe-"

"Hokage, blah, blah, blah! Bullshit! You know we can never become the Hokage, even if we wanted to! They hate us too much, and in order to become the Hokage you have to the support of the village. How are we supposed to do that, huh!?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Yami made a valid point. How was he supposed to become the Hokage, when the village will never respect him. They'll never respect him since he holds the Kyuubi. Yami was right, there was no way he could ever earn their respect. He'll always be alone...

Yami sighed seeing his other half in inner turmoil. Maybe there was a way to reach a compromise instead of taking over his body. "Look, I have an idea. Instead of taking over your body, I'm going to meld into you so that we can become 'complete'. I know you probably won't understand any of this, but you are the 'yang' half, which is due to your boisterous attitude and physical ability. I am the 'yin' half, which means I am your logic, reasoning, and intellegence. Once I meld into your being, we can achieve balance. Don't worry, you will still be the same. The only difference is that your repressed emotions like anger will be used more often, and your logic, reasoning, and obeservance skills will be increased. So, do we have a deal?" asked Yami after his long explanation.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. Although there were a lot of things that he did not understand in the explanation, Naruto understood a few things and only saw benefits by fusing with Yami. So, he vigorously nodded his head and held his right hand out towards Yami. Yami took Naruto's hand with his own, and a bright light engulfed the entire sewer.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up this morning feeling better than ever. He was able to see things more clearly. One thing is for sure, this place is a dump. Maybe he should clean up the apartment before he goes to take a picture for his Ninja ID. He formed a cross sign with his fingers, and thirteen shadow clones poofed into existence. There was a problem though, he wanted to form two Kage Bunshin. Not thirteen! Well, at least he had more hands for cleaning up.

It took thirty minutes to clean up the apartment with all of his clones. That was just enough time to get himself ready for the day. Before Naruto brushed his teeth, he ordered his clones to dispel. Before he picked up the tooth brush, he hesitated. He received memories of his clones doing various jobs all over the house. He also got a tiny pang of pain due to the rush of memories. This could be a very useful tool for training! But first he needed a way to get rid of these headaches. After he cleaned himself up, Naruto walked out of his apartment, locked the door, and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the road, seeing all of people he'd walked pass glare at him. These people made his anger flare. How dare they glare at him!? He is saving them from certain and utter oblivion, yet they have the gall to treat him with such animosity! He began to glare at them as well, which caused some to look shocked, while others narrowed their eyes at him even further. A man that was walking purposely bumped into Naruto.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat!" the ignorant man exclaimed. Some of the villagers smirked at this. The smirks dropped, and instead turned into looks of shock after what happened next.

Naruto grabbed got up quickly, jumped up to the man's eye level, and punched him on his right eye. The man fell on the ground and Naruto planted his left foot on the man's sternum. Naruto's eyes showed pure fury and while his irises were still blue, his scalera turned black. The man looked at Naruto in fear.

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked in a dangerously low tone. "If you so much as look at me funny ever again," Naruto planted his right foot on the man's neck, "I'll make you wish you were never born. Got that, scum?"

The man made a gurgle sound that sounded like a 'yes'. Naruto then grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into the crowd and onto some other people, causing them to topple over. The crowd fearfully scattered and made a pathway for Naruto to walk through. He went through the pathway, while scowling. Unknowingly, an anbu in the tree watched the entire scene unfold before him. He had to tell Sandaime-sama about this as soon as possible. The anbu then vanished using Shunshin.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a normal photo for his ID. He was going to paint his face, but he decided against it. The Hokage would have made him retake the photo anyways. He spent his day with a boy named Konohamaru. He taught the boy his infamous, now A-ranked kinjutsu, the Sexy Justu. But he before Naruto ran odf with Konohamaru, he sent two shadow clones to the library. They used henge even though the librarian held no bias against him. He just did not want to raise suspicion. Naruto going to the library. Ha! What a joke!

The clones came back with basic information on the shinobi arts that Naruto could use during his career. Not only that, but they found out that there were four floors in the library. There was the Civilian/Academy Student Floor that included basic information on the shinobi arts, E-ranked jutsu, and books for the civilians to read, there was the Genin Floor which the clones have yet to enter. Kami knows why? This floor held only D-ranked jutsu, because most C-ranked jutsu were elemental. This brings us to our next floor, the Chunin floor, which has B and C-ranked jutsu which could provide many shinobi with a jutsu arsenal that they could use to properly defend themselves. Sadly, Naruto could not enter this floor, becuase he is not yet a Chunin. Lastly, there is the top floor, the Jonin Floor. This floor has A to B rank jutsu that can often change the tide in any battle.

But for now, Naruto will stick with his kage bunshin, kawarimi, and apparently solid henge. Due to his increased observation Naruto noticed that his henge is solid. He could even reach scrolls, that he can't reach at his own height. The possibilities were endless with this jutsu! He evilly chuckled at this, and Ayame gave him a weird look before she worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head before he smiled and exclaimed, "I'm great Ayame-chan!"

Ayame took that as an 'okay' before she smiled brightly at the young boy. She always enjoyed his company around the ramen stand. He was always her favorite customer and was practically her little brother.

Moments later Teuchi, the owner of the stand and Ayame's father, came in with a large grin and said, "One 'Naruto Special' for our favorite customer!"

Naruto hungrily eyed the ramen, before he began devouring them. His goals may change, but his love for ramen, Iruka, and the Ichiraku's will never change. He then thought about his former goal to become Hokage. He then figured that he can settle for becoming the most powerful being to ever exist as his main goal. Other than that he didn't have anything im mind.

There was another thing that Naruto had in mind as well. He was going to do nighttime library night raids in order to learn things only the higher ups like Jonin and Chunin only had access to. He was going to surpass his classmates in no time. Hell, he might even surpass the higher ups if he puts his mind to it.

Naruto paid for his ramen and left the stand. It was time for his first daily 'Night Raid'. He formed eight kage bunshin, ordered five to get supplies for the event, and ordered three to keep watch. He went to one of the shops and bought all the necessary supplies to break into the building. Naruto formed five more kage bunshin, and had one of them pick the lock. With an audible 'click' and a twist of the knob the door opened.

Naruto and his clones excitedly entered the building with his clones. He quietly locked the door and entered the building. He ordered three out of his thirteen clones to stay on the Academy level to do reasearch, ordered two to stay in the genin level, sent five to go to the jonin level, and went with his three remaining clones to the Chunin floor.

He quickly looked around, and found scrolls on chakra control. He remembered the chakra control excercise at the Academy, the Leaf Balancing excercise. He coukd use that as well, but along with this he has found other excerises: Tree Climbling, Water Walking, and Waterfall Walking. That's four chakra control excersises that he can use! Not only that, if he continually practices chakra control, he can increase his already ridiculously large reserves! This will will definitely come in handy. He formed a kage bunshin and dispelled it immediately to send his clones the message to dispel after they were done and to form their own clones to keep watch.

Naruto copied the chakra control scrolls onto other scrolls, and left the library. He walked into his apartment building at three o' clock in the morning! He was definitely going to be tired tomorrow. But he still had so much energy from his excitement. Maybe he could practice his chakra control tomorrow, but for now he needed to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****: Hey guys, I'm back! I was very pleased to see the amount of views I received from my first chapter EVER! I can't wait to display to everyone my new chapter. And after you all finish this chapter please leave a review, follow, and favorite my story to spread its popularity. This is the second chapter and I'll see you ladies and gents later!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. So many things turned around for him yesterday. Especially, the nights raids. Naruto noticed something that bothered him though. The clones that he sent to the Genin, Chunin, and Jonin level floors had trouble comprehending some of the new information that they read over night. Naruto guessed that he had to start from the basics of shinobi justu theory, science, and battlefield tactics. But, that doesn't mean he's going to stop the Night Raids. No, he's going to have his clones work overtime. From morning, evening, and night, his shadow clones are staying in the library around the clock.

Naruto then formed the handsigns for the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and formed twenty-seven clones. He meant to make ten! Oh well, the more the merrier, right?

"Alright! I want every single one of you to study nothing but the basics shinobi arts. That does not include ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu in any shape or form. This is so that we can gather knowledge that will benefit our future! Now go out there and get all the information you can!" exclaimed the blond jinchūriki.

"Got it boss!" the clones chorused before they all exited the apartment. Naruto was pleased with them and then remembered the chakra control exercises that he discovered last night. He was definitely going to start them after Team Placements. He also thought about his behaviour towards the villagers yesterday. He needed to learn to control his urges of violence, and harness his newfound hatred. Naruto decided it was time to leave his apartment and head towards the Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking down the road and noticed that the villagers were starting to show looks of fear instead of hatred. He mentally snorted.

'Serves them right for the way they treat me! But, I do need to show at least some restraint before I start killing these assholes." thought Naruto.

He just settled for glaring at the fools that dared to glare at him. Soon, he reached the Academy and walked towards his old classroom. Some people were there already, but not many. They were all talking to their friends, and chatting about what they will do when they go on missions. How pitiful!

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? You know this place is for graduates only," stated Shikamaru.

"I did graduate! See the headband Shikamaru, hunh, you see it!?"

Shikamaru the sighed and muttered troublesome before he took a nap. Naruto then took his seat, which was one chair away from Sasuke. He was bored and decided to take a nap as well. He folded his arms on his desk, put down his head, and let the darkness take him into blissful nothingness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes, only to find that once again, he was in a damn sewer! But then, a ridiculously great idea struck Naruto's mind. He decided that maybe he could do a little touch up to the mindscape. Since it was his reality he could do whatever he wanted. The first order of business was creating seven thousand shadow clones. He was going to settle the headache problems from memory feedback right now!

"Listen up everyone! You are all in charge of keeping the memories from the kage bunshins in the real world from making me go brain dead due to an influx of memories. If you all go down the southwest corridor, there will be a large building that will receive all my clones' memories. Your jobs are to organize the memories so that I can properly assess and use them. Everyone may leave, except for you," Naruto said as he pointed to one of his clones, "You will form your own clones, go around the mindscape, and fix anything that might cause me any problems, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good you can leave now."

After he clone left, Naruto decided it was time to exit the mindscape. So he closed his eyes and willed himself to awaken from his slumber.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up only to hear Sakura, his crush, and Ino, her ex-bestfriend, arguing about who entered the room first. Wanting to avoid any confrontation with his crush or any other girls trying to sit next to the Uchiha heir, Naruto moved to another empty seat near a window. He took this time to study his scrolls on chakra control. Soon, he heard Iruka begin to announce the genin teams.

"...Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered, while Sakura groaned, "...and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura cheered, while Naruto made an indignant cry, "Fuck!"

The students laughed at this.

"Naruto, watch your language!" shouted Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," sulked the blond haired boy.

The rest of the time was uneventful. While the other teams were picked up by their Jonin-sensei, Team 7 waited for their sensei for three hours! Naruto was about to leave until the door slid open. This must be their sensei.

"My first impression of you three is that I hate you," the silver haired Jonin said with an eye smile. Sasuke scowled, Sakura was fuming, while Naruto flipped him off. Kakashi found it quite humorous. "Meet me on the roof."

It took a while, but the three genin finally made it to the rooftop. "Took you long enough," said Hatake. The three genin scowled at their sensei. "So, tell me about yourselves. First, start with your names, then likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like... things, I dislike other things, hobbies... I have lots of hobbies, and my plans for the future are none of your business."

'All we learned was his name!' thought the three genin simultaneously.

"Alright, you first blondie."

Naruto scowled, then said, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like to eat ramen, and I hate the time it takes to cook them. My hobby is pranking! And as for my goal... I don't have one."

This threw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura for a loop! Didn't Naruto always shout about becoming Hokage? They couldn't believe that Naruto actually gave up on something. But what they were unaware of was that Naruto did have a goal. He just didn't want to announce, because it could raise suspicion from the higher ups.

After everyone finished their introductions, Hatake told them about a survival exercise that will determine whether or not they become shinobi. They were told to meet him at Training Ground #7, to meet five o'clock in the morning, and to not eat breakfast. After that Naruto was going to ask Haruno to have lunch with him, but he needed to prepare. So, instead he walked to the Ninja Equipment Store to get supplies and walked home to prepare for the Night Raid. The librarian was about to lock up, so the clones dispelled and the memories were instantly sent to the mindscape memory storage. The mindscape clones sorted the memories and sent them to Naruto's brain. Once that was over, Naruto put on his gear and prepared to head to the library.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was currently in the library at midnight with 30 shadow clones reading a large variety of scrolls and books. Naruto was currently reading a book on shinobi squad tactics. He found tactics for squads that have four to twelve members. He was definitely enthralled with every members' role in the tactics.

His favorite tactic so far was the 'Zone Tactic I'. It was solely focused on dividing up the squad members in different quadrants of the battlefield. It gives the enemy a hard time to recover and can result in the opposition eventually tiring out. But there was one problem. He couldn't figure out a way to have direct communication with his clones without wasting chakra. If he could do that, he wouldn't have any flaws in his tactic.

_"Hey boss!"_ said a voice in Naruto's head.

'W-what the hell!?' thought Naruto.

_"Hey boss, don't worry it's just me. I'm the clone you ordered to go around the mindscape and fix things up. Remember?"_

Naruto the remembered the clone and sighed in relief. 'Yeah I remember you. How are you able to communicate with me?'

_"I couldn't help but overhear your problem, and I just wanted to let you know that I've already solved it! I came up with idea this morning and I've been working on it ever since then. The expected finish time is 5:00 a.m. tomorrow."_

'Woah, really!? That's so cool! Great minds think alike I guess!' He inwardly laughed. Once he finished laughing, he spoke in his mind again saying, "Well when you're finished let or if there are any complications let me know. And I'm officially promoting you to 'Second in Command'!'

_"I won't let you down boss!"_

'I know you won't!'

After their mental conversation ended, Naruto decided it was time to go home. He was going to get up early to make breakfast in the morning. Naruto noticed the way his sensei said about not eating breakfast, sounded like a suggestion instead of an order. Thank Kami he got a higher form of observation from Yami. Anyways, his clones would most likely dispel later. He put on his pajamas once again and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Don't forget to review and favorite the story on your way out! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: 103 views from just one chapter! That's insane! You guys really are amazing for this. And I would like to thank my new followers: rosaamarilla, Jpug, tolmer, thestorymaker2, SayaRules, preta-me, ARevolt, Kurama Thunderstorm, and applebeecool for subscribing. You are all helping promote this story and for that I am grateful. But enough of me blabbing all day it's time to start the story! Remember to favorite, follow, rate, and review on your way out! This is Chapter 3 of "The Things That Matter"!**

**Remember: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

It is currently 4 o'clock in the morning. The sun has not yet risen, and most of Konoha's residents are sleeping. All of them, except for Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was woken up from his alarm at 3 a.m. He currently is brushing his teeth and is organizing his thoughts about the Survival Test. He _must_ pass this trial! Failure is not an option. But in order to pass, he had to strategize. The reason he woke up so early was because he wanted to survey the battlefield before getting there. Surprisingly, one of his clones beat him to the punch and decided to overlook it at night.

This pleased Naruto greatly. The _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ was truly an outstanding technique! The independence of every single clone really mattered in the category of information gathering and even in the heat of battle. He walked into his kitchen only to find a map on his table. It was a map of the entire Training Ground! One of his clones must have dropped it off last night. He just remembered it from the clone's memories last night. He was definitely going to use this! He put various circles and x marks on the map. He ate a bowl of ramen for breakfast, before walking out of the door and forming thirty-seven shadow clones to go to Training Ground #7.

He went back inside to pack his bag which held fifteen paper bombs, thirty smoke bombs, and three sets of ninja wire that were 20 feet in length. He decided to make fourteen more shadow clones to lay traps on the Training Grounds. He currently had 51 shadow clones in use as of now. Before he left, he decided he needed to speak to someone.

'Hey, are you still there?' asked Naruto in his mind.

"_Hey Boss, what's up?"_ asked the mind clone.

'Is the communication system ready yet?'

"_It's ready boss!"_

'Okay, how do I use it?'

"_Well, it's simple! You have to release your chakra, while making coming up with a thought. You will be able to sense the other clones, wherever they are, and you can send messages to any clone you want. This can work with the clones as well, and they are able to send messages to you or other clones."_

'Awesome!'

"_Hell Yeah, it is!"_

'Alright, well are there any more updates?'

"_Actually, there is more."_ The clones tone became serious. _"I just found out the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking into our own, and it gives us more chakra. The problem is that the more chakra we get, the worse our chakra control becomes. I wanted to ask about your thoughts on the current problem."_

Naruto had to really think about this. It was really great that he was receiving more chakra from the fox. Although, it could constantly cause problems for his chakra control, which was already abysmal as it is. He needed to figure out which one was more important than the other.

….But Naruto then thought, _why not both._

'Okay here's what you're going to do! You should make several other clones in the mindscape to find a way for the Kyuubi's chakra to stop leaking into mine. We will close the link during the day, while during the nighttime we re-open it and receive more chakra. I will constantly work on chakra control exercise, which could also build my reserves. That way, I could just practice my chakra control during the morning and the day. By constantly working on my chakra control, my control over my chakra will soon surpass the amount I'm getting. That way, I can probably start on Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu practice!'

"_Great idea, Boss! I'll be sure to use this idea as soon as possible!"_

'Awesome! Thanks for the update, you are officially dismissed!'

After Naruto finished talking to the clone, Naruto sent a message to all of his clones' minds to hide by using _Henge_ to blend into their environment. Naruto decided that this was a good time to leave his apartment, and so he began to travel towards Training Grounds Seven.

**XXXXX**

Naruto waited for a few minutes before his teammates arrived at the Training Ground. He greeted them when they arrived, but they just ignored him. Naruto's darker thoughts began to come to his mind. His sclera became pitch black. Why do people always ignore him? He's just as important as anyone else, yet they treat him like an insignificant insect! He should just kill them- No! He was furious at them, but he shouldn't kill anyone he wants without reason! Naruto really needed to gain control over his emotions. But it's difficult to not become angry when your sensei is late by _three_ _fucking hours, __**again!**_ He was positive that he was going to maim his sensei when he arrives.

A few moments later, Kakashi arrived at the Training Grounds in front of his three students.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kakashi said while smiling.

"You're late!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke chose to just intensely glare at the man.

"Now, now there's no need to get angry."

"Eat shit and die sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"That's not very nice Naruto."

"Just start the test already!"

"Okay, I guess I should tell you the rules first. The rules are that you must take these two bells from me before the bell on the post rings at noon. Also if one of you does not get a bell, then that person will be _sent back to the Academy."_

Everyone became shocked from Kakashi's rule. For Naruto, failure was _definitely not_, an option!

'I have to pass this test; otherwise I might never become a ninja. I barely even passed last time!' thought Naruto.

"The only advice I have for all of you is to come at me with the intent to kill," said Kakashi.

"But sensei won't you get hurt?" asked Sakura.

"Maa, maa, I'll be fine, Sakura but thank you for your concern. Now, is everyone ready to begin?"

The three genin nodded their heads.

"Okay, start!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto then dashed into the forest to hide.

**XXXXX**

The three genin were doing a great job at hiding their presences from the Jonin. Unfortunately, it was not enough for him to completely lose them. Naruto was surprisingly the best hidden, but he just guessed that was from all his experience of pranking. He couldn't directly see Naruto, but he could smell him. There was one problem though; he could smell Naruto all over the Training Field! Kakashi had an amazing sense of smell, but with the smell of Naruto all around the Training Grounds he cannot use this sense. He settled for using his sensor abilities and scan for everyone's chakra.

Then it happened, Naruto's chakra was in multiple different places. He now realized that Naruto currently had _51 shadow clones_ in hiding! That requires and insane amount of chakra! He was lost in thought, until he saw Naruto standing right in front of him.

"You know that you should hide, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Whatever, sensei! I'm gonna' take those bells and pass this test!"

"Sure, whatever you say, whiskers."

This apparently angered Naruto, and he began to charge the Jonin. That was until Kakashi out a hand into his pouch, which caused him to stop and stare in fright. The Jonin then pulled out a book called "Make Out Tactics". Naruto's anger reached spiked once more, and he charged at the Jonin engaging him in a very sloppy Taijutsu battle. It was a short fight, but Naruto was then tossed into the water by Kakashi. While Naruto was underwater, he formulated a plan with his clones, and swam downstream. Instead of popping back out of the water and surprising his sensei, he opted for swimming away and re-grouping with his clones.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto did not choose to attack him again. So, he decided to test Sakura and Sasuke. And to say he was surprised was a _huge_ understatement. Sakura was to say the least, disappointing. She fainted from his easily escapable genjutsu. He was very surprised by Sasuke, in terms of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skill. It was easy to say that he was the best of the three Genin, but he too was defeated by the Jonin's _Head-Hunter Jutsu_, which Sakura fainted from the sight of seeing_._ Naruto, however, was an enigma to Kakashi by his actions. He was sure the boy would want to come back to fight him. Then suddenly, multiple smoke bombs exploded in the forest and created a smokescreen over almost the entire Training Ground. Kakashi was immediately put on guard.

A few seconds later a kunai flew at Kakashi's leg, which he deflected with his own. Suddenly, three demon wind shuriken were coming towards his chest, his left leg, and his back. Kakashi was going to use the _Substitution Jutsu_, until the three shuriken erupted into puffs of smoke and revealed three different shadow clones of Naruto. One was aiming a punch at his chest, the other was about to stab his leg with a kunai, and the last one was aiming a kick towards his face. Luckily, Kakashi was able to stop the one with the kunai, by landing a solid kick to the face. He was also able to throw the clone that was aiming a kick at his head, into the one near his chest. They all exploded into clouds of smoke. Just as Kakashi was about to jump out of the smoke, a paper bomb landed next to his left foot and exploded. He was able to use the _Substitution Jutsu_ just before the bomb went off. The smoke finally cleared to reveal forty-eight clones of Naruto.

'How much chakra does this boy have!?' thought Kakashi with surprise.

Kakashi landed in the clearing in front of all of the shadow clones. He pulled out one kunai with his left hand, and went in his taijutsu stance. He then rushed into the crowd of clones and began to pummel each one. It started with one clone attempting to slash a kunai at his leg; unfortunately it was easily dispelled by Kakashi's punch. Another attempted to throw a punch at his back. His senses were too skilled to render himself vulnerable from sneak attacks. He blocked the punch and threw him into another clone, dispelling them both. Things like this soon occurred throughout the entire battle with the clones. Soon, all of the clones were dispelled and Naruto was standing right in front of him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not impressed with that effort you made," this made Naruto glow with happiness until he said, "Unfortunately it's not enough for you to actually pass. If that was the best you could do, I suggest you just give up now."

Naruto was shocked by his sensei's words. He even _said_ that he should just surrender due to his lack of skill. He would never say that to Sasuke or Sakura! It's so unfair, why is he the one that always gets picked! Naruto began to get flashbacks of his childhood. Men, women, and children alike always showed him their disdain. No one has ever shown him any respect. His anger built up to the point where his sclera once again became pitch black. His chakra began to erupt all over the forest and he began to shake with anger. Kakashi was shocked by what he was witnessing. He could visibly see Naruto's chakra going around him.

"I'm not going to give up, because _you_ told me to. I'm sick of people like you and all of the villagers attempting to take my happiness away from me!" said Naruto. He created two shadow clones that stood behind him. His anger and bloodlust began to take over. "This is where you die, _Hatake_!"

Naruto charged at Kakashi with impressive speed and threw a punch at him, which Kakashi blocked. The clone on the right kicked him in the stomach, which made him skid a few feet away. The one on the left charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his left hand. The clone swiped the kunai at Kakashi's chest which, he intercepted with his own right hand. Just as the Jonin was going to throw the clone away, Naruto kicked the Jonin in the crotch with a kick almost identical to Gai's _Dynamic Entry_. Kakashi felt the full force of the kick and doubled over. The clone on Naruto's right hit him with a devastating uppercut that sent him 15 few feet into the air. Naruto looked at the clone on his left and nodded. He grabbed the clone's arm and threw him at the Jonin that was still suspended in the air. The clone flew near the Jonin and threw a punch at his stomach, which he blocked just in time, before he was sent to the ground with great force from the clone's punch. Kakashi landed _hard_. He was sure that punch would most likely make him sore in the morning. Naruto walked towards Kakashi, until the bell rang. _Shit!_ He took too long! Now he could never be a ninja! How was he going to achieve his goal of becoming the most powerful being in the Universe when he can't even pass the _Academy_!? Kakashi decided not to tie any of the three Genin hopefuls up to one of the post.

"Well I have to say I am very disappointed in you all," the Jonin said. Sakura looked upset by her failure, Sasuke glared at the ground, and Naruto was _fuming_ from not being able to get the bells. "You all were pretty disappointing really. And I expected more from the last of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi with full intent on killing him. Unfortunately, his attempt his thwarted when he somehow ended up underneath his sensei.

"You all never really got it did you? The true meaning of the test was _teamwork_! Naruto, you always did things on your own. Sakura, you were always searching after Sasuke instead of helping Naruto. And Sasuke, you always think that the others are beneath you. You only regarded them as people who get in the way. Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies!"

Everyone looked at their sensei in shock. That is until Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi. He wanted teamwork; he'll show that asshole teamwork.

"Sakura help me get Sasuke-teme from Kaka-teme! We're going to kill this bastard!" shouted Naruto. Sakura looked unsure, but then nodded with a face of determination.

"You honestly think that you're going to get Sasuke back?" asked Kakashi.

"We're going to get Sasuke back from you Kakashi-sensei, even if we have to risk our lives for him!" yelled Sakura. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well congratulations, you have all passed the test!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke also looked confused.

Kakashi sighed. "You all risked you're lives for your comrade even though it meant certain death. You broke my rules in order to save him. Remember, those who break the rules are scum. But those that abandon there comrades are worse than scum." He got off of Sasuke. "Congratulations! You are all officially apart of Team 7!" He said with an eye smile and thumbs up. Sasuke smirked, Sakura started cheering, and Naruto smiled. He dismissed them for the day, and went to report to the Hokage of their progress.

**XXXXX**

"Ah, Kakashi, so nice of you to _finally_ join us," said the Third Hokage. Kakashi bowed to his aged leader. "Now that you are here with can begin."

"Team 1 failed!"

"Team 2 failed!"

"Team 3 failed!"

"Team 4 failed!"

"Team 5 failed!"

"Team 6 failed!"

"Team 7…..passed!" Everyone was shocked by his answer, but said nothing. Hiruzen decided to smirk.

"Team 8 passed!" said Kurenai.

"Team 10 passed!" said Asuma.

"Okay, well congratulations to teams 7, 8, and 10 for passing their Genin. You are all dismissed!" All of the Jonin left the Office using Shunshin.

**XXXXX**

After the three Genin separated, Naruto went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to tell his Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-chan about passing the Survival Test. They even gave him two bowls of Ramen on the house! He thanked them for the meal and went back to his apartment to take a shower. It was currently 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He could get some of his Chakra Control practice out of the way. He went back to the Training Field and walked into the clearing. He summoned twenty-four shadow clones.

"Alright guys, today we are starting the _Tree Walking Exercise_. Everyone needs to find their own tree and start! We have a long day ahead of us."

Naruto also decided to find his own tree to practice his chakra control exercise. Each time, a clone dispelled to help the others progress, Naruto would create a new one. When midnight struck, Naruto decided it was time to head home. He was almost able to reach the top of the tree. He just needed to practice tomorrow. He created fifteen shadow clones and sent them to the library for the 'Night Raid'. He wanted to join them, but he was too tired to go with them. The blond haired boy was sure that his chakra reserves grew today from the continuous activities that he went through today. He took a shower, put on his pajamas, set his alarm, and went to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Remember to follow, favorite, and Review on your way out! ^^**

**Advertisement: Do you like Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossovers? Check out preta-me's story "Desperate Measures"! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for the new views and followers. Your help in promoting this story has been much appreciated. I also want to thank preta-me, a close friend of mine/homie, for advertising my story. Anyways, this chapter is going to be kind of light as compared to the combat from the last chapter. As always, thanks for tuning in.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Introduction to the Shinobi World!**

It is currently 3:00 a.m. Naruto woke up with childlike excitement, because today was going to be the first mission of his ninja career! He couldn't wait to fight all of those giant monsters, fight large, burly rogue ninja, and save princesses from their doom! He hasn't been this excited since he got his apartment. Speaking of which, Naruto was considering moving to a home with a lot more space. He might want to conduct experiments or train at home during the near future, but he can't do that in this tiny apartment. If he's lucky, he could probably buy a mansion!

Another thing that crossed the boy's mind was the memories from the Shadow Clones. He remembered that one of them read something about Nature and Shape manipulations. He would look into those soon, because they seemed really cool! Another one looked up all the different subjects of a shinobi's skill set. The clone looked up Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bo-jutsu, Kenjutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Iryo-Ninjutsu, Jikukan Ninjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Juinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. He needed to be able to use them all if he wanted to become the most powerful being to ever exist. He should start with the basics first: Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Taijutsu. He also just remembered something that he forgot to do last night…..

"Oh shit!" screamed Naruto. 'Hey can you hear me!?'

"_Hey, boss!_" greeted the head mindscape clone. "_Is something wrong?_"

'Did you open the link between my and the Kyuubi's chakra last night? I forgot to remind you.'

"_Already taken care of boss! I opened it while you were putting on your pajamas._"

Naruto sighed in relief. 'What would I do without you? You're a lifesaver!'

"_No problem, boss!_"

'By the way, you need a name that I can call you by. I don't want to have to call you 'Second in Command' everyday. So from now on, your name is Takashi!'

"_Cool! Thanks boss!_"

'You're welcome! Also, change your appearance so that I can distinguish you from the other clones in the mindscape.'

"_Got it Boss! Takashi, out!_"

Naruto then got prepared for the day and ran out of his home to train his Chakra Control.

**XXXXX**

Naruto walked in the middle of a clearing in Training Ground 7. He formed the sign to make his shadow clones and 103 different Naruto's appeared on the field. He was astounded at how large his chakra grew. Before he started his Chakra Control exercises, Naruto wound be winded due to the sheer number of clones. Now, he can make over 100 clones easily! Beside the point, Naruto instructed his clones to find their own individual trees and start the exercise. Naruto himself found his own tree, concentrated chakra to his feet, and began to run up the tree. He was jogging and stopped at 80 percent of the tree, before he jumped off after losing focus. This was a new record! Maybe he could actually finish the exercise today.

**XXXXX**

An hour later, a slightly winded Naruto was standing at the top of a _very_ tall tree. He finally accomplished the exercise! He was elated to finally get the hang of the _Tree Walking_ exercise. He decided that he was going to take a fifteen minute break to read the next exercise: _Water Walking_.

After 15 minutes, Naruto finished reading the instructions for the exercise. It was like the _Tree Walking_ _Exercise_, but it was not on a flat, solid surface. He needed to accomplish this exercise before he meets up with his team at 7:30 a.m. He sent the instructions of the exercise to all of his remaining clones, and they began to do the exercise on the surface of the lake. He also removed everything, except his boxers, and began to start the exercise with his clones. The goal was to keep walking on the surface of the water for ten minutes. After ten _seconds_, Naruto lost focus and fell into the water. This was definitely going to take a while.

**XXXXX**

Naruto was at the nine minute mark for his exercise after only _one hour_, of practicing. He was giddy that he only had one minute left to go, but decided to contain his excitement. He and his 50 remaining clones were running on the surface of the lake. He began to countdown the seconds in his mind. This is a _gigantic_ accomplishment! He was sure that not even the Fourth Hokage could say that he could effectively utilize the _Water Walking_ exercise!

After Naruto finished counting his last minute, he jumped for joy. He dived into the lake with the rest of his clones. They were also cheering alongside him. They decided to dispel themselves and give Naruto the last of their chakra. Naruto was currently at half of his chakra capacity.

"_Great job, Boss! That's two exercises in one day! I think that's a new record or something!_"

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome! Anyways, I need you to give me percentages of my chakra capacity from now on. I want to able to measure how much chakra I have to the exact amount. Can you do that for me?'

"_Sure, I can do that for you, Boss! I'll just create a measurement system inside of the mindscape and when you ask for it I'll tell you instantly. I'll create a portable device for myself, so that I can tell you how much chakra you still have, wherever I am at anytime._"

'Great! Well, that's all I wanted. You are dismissed!'

After the short conversation with the clone, Naruto decided it was time to meet up with his team. Today was their first day to do missions after all!

**XXXXX**

Team 7 walked into the Hokage's Office to report for duty. They were greeted by the sight of Hiruzen reading an orange book that looks very similar to Kakashi's. He was also giggling in a strange manner that caused discomfort to the young genin and amusement to Kakashi. After Naruto lightly coughing, Sarutobi noticed the team standing in his room and quickly put away his book. He greeted the team with a nod and a sheepish look.

"Ah! Squad 7, I was expecting you!" said the aging Hokage.

"Liar!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura then hit Naruto over the head.

"Baka! Don't disrespect Hokage-sama!" shouted the pink haired girl. Naruto rubbed the spot where his head was hit and mumbled. The Sandaime smiled at this.

"Team Kakashi reporting for duty today Hokage-sama," Kakashi said in a relaxed tone.

"Yes, well, I hope you are all enjoying being on a team together. I expect you all to look out for each other during your missions, understood?" the Hokage sternly said. The three genin nodded and he smiled at them. "Good, now we can get down to business. Your first mission is a D-ranked mission. The mission is to…" he paused for dramatic effect. The three genin leaned in closer with anticipation and waited for the Hokage to finish his description, "…clean the Morioka's family's gutter."

The three genin deflated at this. "Chores? We have to do chores!?"

"Now, now Naruto, it will all get better soon. If we do enough D-ranked missions, we can be eligible for C-ranked missions that occur _outside_ of the village."

Naruto gasped. "Really, we can go outside of the village!?"

"Really," Kakashi simply responded.

"Alright! Let's get these lame ass missions out of the way!"

"Everyone is dismissed, except for you, Naruto-kun," said the Third Hokage.

Naruto was surprised that the Old Man wanted to speak with him. Once the rest of Squad 7 left, Sarutobi curiously observed the blond haired boy.

"What's wrong, Old Man?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, one of the ANBU reported to seeing you assault a villager in self defense. Is this true?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the guy wanted to start a fight with me, so I knocked him on his ass! I made it known that if anyone tries that again, they're getting the beating of a lifetime!"

Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto-kun, although you were right in defending yourself, I need you to control yourself around the villagers. I know what they are doing is wrong, but try not to antagonize them. In this situation, however, you were well within your rights to act against the one that assaulted you. If this ever happens again, do not hesitate to strike back, understood?" Naruto nodded once again. Hiruzen smiled at the boy, got up from his desk, and ruffled his hair. The Uzumaki smiled at him. "Now, run along and meet up with your teammates, Naruto-kun. I am sure they are waiting for you."

With that, Naruto left the Hokage's mansion and met up with his teammates.

**XXXXX**

After an hour, squad 7 completed their first mission and reported to the mission hall. The chunin behind the desk nodded after Kakashi gave him the mission scroll. The chunin gave them their pay for their mission: 15,000 ryo evenly split between the entire team. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto headed towards the door to leave the Hokage's mansion. When Naruto reached the door, he turned around. He began to walk back to the mission hall.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm going back for more missions! I just realized something. These D-ranked missions are a goldmine! If I save up, I can finally afford to buy a house!" said the 'supposed' last Uzumaki.

"Oh, well, that is really insightful Naruto! When you finish your missions, just come back to the mission hall and give the scroll to the chunin behind the desk." Kakashi smiled at his student. Naruto nodded and went straight to the mission hall.

Naruto went to the front desk and asked, "May I have thirty D-ranked missions please?"

The chunin behind the desk looked horrified. He did as he was asked and wished the child good luck. He prayed to Kami that he would have mercy on his young, innocent soul.

**XXXXX**

Naruto completed all the missions he ordered in a couple of hours, thanks to the help of his shadow clones. He went back to the mission hall and returned all the mission scrolls to the chunin. The chunin absently took all of the scrolls and paid Naruto 150,000 ryo, which he gladly took. Naruto went to the Home Renovations store and found a magazine on real-estate. He took it home and found a few landscapes that he was willing to buy, so that he could build his own home from the ground up.

Naruto was low on chakra, so he sent 8 shadow clones to the library tonight. He briefly discussed today's events with his mindscape clone, and asked him to open the link between his and the Kyuubi's chakra once again. He was exhausted, so he quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower, put on his pajamas, and fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

**Thanks for reading guys! And don't forget to follow, favorite and comment on the story! **

**Advertisement: Do you enjoy reading Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers? Read preta-me's "Desperate Measures"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I realized over time that I loved writing this fanfic. It is my first one after all. So now the story is no longer up for adoption and is open for business! Please follow, favorite, and review the story. Also, the reviews no longer have to be monitored; I knew that was a little annoying to some of you. **

**Chapter 5:****The Deal and the Merger**

Naruto woke up, at 3:00 a.m., in his bed refreshed from yesterday's events. He was amazed by how useful the shadow clone jutsu was. There were so many things to use it for, and only he could use them to the fullest ability! Not only that, but he could transform into anything he wants. Ha! Take that Sasuke-teme!

"_Hey Boss!"_ said the mindscape clone.

'What's up?' replied Naruto.

"_Nothin' much boss, just letting you know that we've closed the link between you and the Kyuubi again. And also can I give you some suggestions on the shadow clones for today?"_

'Sure, go ahead.'

"_Since we have over 1,000 clones at our disposal we can you use that to our advantage. But, I also want to be conservative with our chakra. I was suggesting that we have 30 of our clones work on perfecting the _Tree Walking Exercise_, and 50 of them perfect the _Water Walking Exercise_. You should take one exercise at a time, so while you and the first 80 clones are at the training field, you should send ten clones to the library. If you successfully perfect the exercises, I suggest working on the _Leaf Balancing Exercise._ We want to be able to use _Medical Ninjutsu _and_ Genjutsu, _so we need to perfect our chakra control to the fullest extent. When 8 o'clock hits, go to the bridge and meet up with the team. I know Kaka-sensei-baka won't show up yet, so I think you should practice on perfecting your _Brawler Taijutsu Style. _I know what you're going to say, "Why the hell would I keep using that style, when I could learn a new one!?" Well here's why you should: if you learn a style that has already been created, there is always the possibility that someone knows your style and the loopholes in it. Plus, it would be super cool if we make our own style! After we do our daily D-Ranked Mission, I suggest you make 900 clones and request 50 missions so that we could earn 250,000 for the day! That's 255,000, and you will still have enough chakra for 30 more clones. Make 10 more to help the first ten at the library with their studies. Then the entire day will be finished."_

'Sounds like a plan!' And with that last thought, Naruto left the apartment and headed straight for the training field.

Naruto was casually walking through the village. It was still 3 o'clock in the morning, so most of the villagers were sleeping in their homes. It felt nice to walk down the streets and not be glared at. While he was walking through the Red Light District, the area with the most criminal activity in the village and also the location of his home, he felt a strange attraction from an alleyway. Then suddenly, a strange voice called out to him, "_**Naruto…"**_

Naruto's mind was fighting against going into the alley due to his fear. But oddly enough, his body disobeyed his orders and stalked into the dark alley. He kept walking until he saw a plain white door with a silver knob. He hesitated, but the blond jinchuuriki eventually opened the door. He opened it to find a white room containing only two cylinders with one scroll on each of them. He closed the door behind him. He walked up to the first cylinder and opened the first scroll.

"_To whomever this may concern: I am happy to know that someone has found my scrolls. I asked Sandaime-sama put these here hoping that one day someone would be able to use the abilities that I transferred into them. I don't have a lot of time, so I might as well give you the full description of the abilities. In this scroll you have the ability to change landscapes. In order to use this ability you must first draw the landscape on a canvas, sheet of paper, etc. In the other scroll, you gain the ability to control inanimate objects. This jutsu has saved my life more times than I can count. The instructions for both techniques are at the bottom of the scroll. Anyways, use these techniques wisely! –Kaiza Hikkigaya"_

Naruto was once again filled with excitement. He just gained two more jutsu to add to his arsenal! He would begin practicing them as soon as possible. He left the white room, and the door suddenly vanished.

* * *

><p>He felt the cool air rush towards his face as he sprinted towards the Training Grounds. The blond haired jinchuuriki was filled with elation as he was running in the dark early morning sky. Five minutes later, Naruto reached his destination and entered a clearing. He then created 300 shadow clones. He ordered the first 100 clones to start on the <em>Leaf Training Exercise<em> and commanded the second group to practice their drawing skills. The third group worked on perfecting his _Tree and Water Walking Exercises_. He decided to help with the Leaf Exercise, so he picked a leaf from a random tree and concentrated to stick it on to his forehead. The results were beyond spectacular. He was able to hold the leaf to his forehead thirty minutes!

He decided to work on sticking more leaves to his body. By five o' clock Naruto was able to stick twenty leaves to his body! He felt pride and accomplishment building up inside of him from overcoming one of his worst challenges from the Academy days. Now he could begin the final chakra control exercise on his list: Waterfall Walking. There were no waterfalls near him, so he sent twenty shadow clones on a search for one. He used the remaining 80 clones to practice the _Animation Jutsu_. He began to practice the technique himself on a random shuriken in his pouch. He put all of his focus onto the shuriken and it began to rattle while it was on the ground. After a minute, the kunai floated into mid-air and began spinning. A few seconds later, it was spinning and moving all over the training field. He couldn't believe how easy the technique was able to use. Unfortunately, he realized that he was only able to control three objects at a time, for the time being, and it took a while to actually get the jutsu to start. He wanted to perfect the jutsu to where he could command thousands or millions of items at a time while not having to concentrate. His clones continued to work on the technique and he was able to gain control of a shuriken in an instant, with no concentration at all. He wanted to perfect his techniques, but unfortunately he had to meet up with his team.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards the bridge and waited for his teammates. He had 10 minutes before they arrived. He decided that now would be a good time to work on his <em>Brawler Taijutsu Style<em>. He began to go through different motions. The style was more lenient towards Naruto's brute force, which also becomes compatible with his clothing.

While he was practicing his style, he also began to ponder on creating his orange jumpsuit to become thicker or stronger to become like a sort of armor. Having protection was very important in close quarters combat. He needed to find a way to strengthen his jumpsuit. But with these thoughts, Naruto found a few movements that could be useful for his taijutsu style. A few seconds after he decided to just wait for his teammates, all of his clones popped. He gained the new information and was about to file it all away for later, until he came cross the memory of reading about physical training regiments. He came across things ranging from bench pressing to leg weights. If he could get the equipment he could easily become faster and stronger within matters of weeks.

Soon, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge. He greeted them as usual and decided to use this time wisely. One of Naruto's clones arrived at the bridge with a large pack strapped to its back.

"Hey Naruto, what is that thing on his back?" asked Sakura.

"That, my dear Sakura-chan is a tent!" exclaimed Naruto as his clone handed him the tent and popped out of existence.

"Why do you have a tent?"

"Because I am going to sleep in it, while I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei."

"Why are you sleeping!? We should be alert and waiting for Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maa, maa, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll have a few clones look out for him."

Sakura shrugged and began talking to Sasuke. Naruto went inside the tent and took a nap.

* * *

><p>One of Naruto's clones woke him up and told him that Kakashi arrived.<p>

Kakashi was walking towards his Genin with his favorite book in his hand, before Sakura yelled, "You're late!" Sasuke chose to glare at the man instead of yelling. Naruto walked up to his sensei with a smile on his face and Kakashi returned the smile.

"At least someone can appreciate me showing! How are you this morning Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Just as he was about to ruffle Naruto's hair, the blond haired boy kicked his right shin. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get Kaka-sensei-baka!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi eventually stopped hopping around on one foot to give them instructions for today's training.

"Alright, since we are feeling the need for violence today," He looked at his Genin, "We are going to do taijutsu spars. Naruto and Sasuke, you two go first."

Sasuke made a cruel smirk as he looked at Naruto. He and Naruto both knew that he has always been best when it comes to taijutsu. The match probably wouldn't last a second.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto expected Sakura to say that towards Sasuke, but he still felt a small bit of hurt from his crush's statement. But he still has the opportunity to show her how strong he is. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Okay you two, the rules are no weapons, no ninjutsu, or genjutsu can be used for the duration of the fight. And please don't kill each other. Are you two ready?" The two boys nodded in response. "Okay, fight!"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto with an exceptional amount of speed. He was throwing kicks and punches forcing the blue eyed boy to make sloppy dodges and blocks. Sasuke was completely in control of the fight.

"_Boss! You need to go one the offensive!"_ said the mindscape clone.

'I can't Takashi! I don't have the speed!' replied Naruto.

"_Use your observation skills, boss!"_

'Okay, okay!'

Naruto kept dodging Sasuke's movements to observe them. Luckily he found an opening in his one of his motions. He waited for the Uchiha to make the same movement as he did before. Naruto dodged the attack and slammed his fist in Sasuke's abdomen, which resulted in Sasuke skidding back a few meters. He did not want to waste time, so he extended his right elbow forward and charged the raven haired boy. The results ended with Sasuke being struck in the stomach by Naruto's elbow. Sasuke had the wind knocked out of him and was hunched over. But just as Naruto was about to strike once more, Sasuke recovered and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. The blond jinchuuriki was unable to dodge and was beaten to a pulp. At the end of Sasuke's endless barrage of attacks, Naruto was on the ground dirtied and bloody.

"Well that went better than I expected. Great job my cute little Genin!" said Kakashi. "I sensed improvement in the both of you. By the way Naruto, that was great observation. I saw you waiting for the opportunity to attack Sasuke and you took the chance when the time was right. Sasuke, your taijutsu skills are exceptional for someone at your age. Naruto, I would suggest working on your taijutsu skills. Although I saw an improvement today, it could still use some polishing. Perhaps you should learn a new style. Anyways, good job you two. Sakura, your spar is going to be with me. It is the same rules as before." Sakura nodded to her sensei's orders and followed him.

The spar ended and Kakashi told his team that they were going to the mission hall for their _D-ranked mission._ The mission was to walk an old lady's dog. It was actually a challenge, until Naruto used his _black sclera death stare_ on the dog. It was an easy mission with easy pay. Naruto's team left him at the mission hall, and the boy asked for 50 D-ranked missions. At the same time, he noticed his chakra growth allowed him to summon 950 more clones before reaching exhaustion. He sent 19 clones on each mission. Naruto decided he needed to refill his reserves so he went to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ayame-chan! Hey Teuchi-jiji! Got any new ramen flavors for me today?" asked Naruto.<p>

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer!" exclaimed Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" asked Ayame.

"Oh you know, same old shit, just a different day."

"I hear that. So why are you here so late?"

"Well, I found this loophole to doing D-ranked missions. If I use shadow clones, I can get them done ten times faster than normal. So the more missions I ask for the more money I get."

"Oh, I heard about those D-ranked missions, sounds like they're endless nightmares of chores. So, how many did you ask for?"

"I asked for fifty since I can make over 1000 clones." Ayame took that time to do a spit take.

"W-what!? Over 1000 shadow clones! And you said 50 missions! That 250,000 ryo! You're going to be rich!"

"Yep! Hopefully I'll have enough to buy a house and maybe 20 acres of land big enough for a training field. To be honest, I'm hoping of building my house from the ground up."

"Wait. Why do you want twenty acres of land?"

"Well, my house isn't the only building I'm going to create on my plot of land. Maybe I'll make research centers, training rooms, and other stuff."

"Well sounds like you have this all planned out. You know I always wanted to marry a rich guy…"

"Well, you, Teuchi-jiji, and your mom can live with me after the first house is built! But we are _not_ getting married. You'll probably divorce me and take all of my stuff." He, Ayame, and Teuchi began to laugh.

"Finally, I can retire happily!"

"Wait. What will I do for a living? I still need to make money y'know!" asked Ayame.

"Well, you can take over the shop and I can expand Ichiraku Ramen all over the Land Of Fire! Or Teuchi-jiji can give the shop to someone else trustworthy, while you just stay with me. And I go on super cool ninja mission dattebayo!"

"You know I used to be a pretty strong ninja back then, Naruto. Maybe I can train you sometime!"

"You used to be a ninja!? You never told me that!"

"Yep! But I decided to retire when I Ayame's mother got pregnant. I needed to take care of the family. Although now that we're going to live with you, I can train you everyday that you have time for!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to get this house. Well, I got to go. See you guys later!" Naruto paid for his ramen and exited the shop.

* * *

><p>Naruto met all of his clones in front of the Mission's Office. The chunin at the front desk gave Naruto his payment for all of the missions and shook his head in disbelief. The chunin looked at Naruto simply said, "Kid, one day you're going to be super rich." Naruto smiled at that comment.<p>

He and his clones carried his earnings to his apartment and put the large sacs of money next to the others. He decided that it was time to add up how much money he actually earned from his missions. He earned 155,000 ryo from doing 31 D-ranked missions yesterday. Today he earned 255,000 ryo from 51 missions today. In all, he has 410,000 ryo. That's not bad, but not great either. The plot of land he was thinking of buying was 1,160,000 ryo. Building the house would cost 295,000 ryo. He didn't add in how much the services would cost from the construction company, because he didn't know which one to choose yet. Although, he did see an ad for a company that only needs 5,000 ryo a week. He guessed the construction would take a month with the company alone. But with his help, he could break the time down in three weeks tops! Night time was approaching so he created 20 shadow clones to go to the library for the _Night Raid_.

He was about to go to bed until he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. There was a sinister looking figure in a dark robe. It had the face of a demon and had claws for hands.

"**You…"** it spoke. Naruto was sure he would need another shower at this point due to the wetness of his undergarments. **"I knew the feeling of hatred and despair felt familiar…"**

"W-what are you?" he asked nervously.

"**I am an ancient demon that walked upon this earth long ago. I have searched for someone to help me gain more power, and you are the one I have been looking for all along. I discovered you, when you were just a tiny, pitiful six-year old. I couldn't believe that I could draw my power from a child, so I continued my search for another. But now, your hatred and malice has grown. You are now fit to be my vessel of power and I, yours. Your hatred is almost stronger than the Kyuubi's itself."**

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that we could draw power from each other? Like how I draw power from the Kyuubi, but instead it's a mutual deal?"

"**Exactly."**

"But you're a demon, why should I trust you? You could just take my power and my soul and just walk away."

"**You do not have to trust me. I am sure that there will be others to accept my power. If you do not accept, however, you will miss out on a great opportunity. There's no catch and the contract can be separated whenever you want. I can also be summoned in battle. As long as you give me more hatred, I will always be willing to help."**

Naruto pondered whether should agree or not. It seemed like an amazing deal! But at the same time, the person he was making a deal with was a demon. He frightened from taking a chance like this. But at the same time, isn't life about taking chances?

"What's you name?"

"**My name is Goshinki."**

"Well, you got yourself a deal, Goshinki!" The two then proceeded to shake hands and a dark aura coming from Goshinki transferred into Naruto's left hand. Naruto's veins became visible and dark, which displayed the substance traveling throughout his body. Naruto's veins faded back to their normal color, and he felt stronger and lighter than before. Not only that, but a dark aura coming from Naruto began traveling towards Goshinki. Goshinki's eyes were glowing menacingly red and a dark aura was flaring around him.

"**I will see you tomorrow."** Goshinki then faded into darkness. Naruto felt his chakra refill, but decided against more training. He set his alarm for 3:00 a.m. and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto's alarm rang to wake him up. He turned off his alarm and quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for his early training.<p>

"_Boss, I have good news!"_ exclaimed Takashi.

'What is it?' Naruto asked curiously.

"_Our chakra reserves doubled last night! Goshinki-san's dark aura doubled our chakra reserves and that's not even counting the Kyuubi's chakra from last night. Now we can create over 2,000 shadow clones!"_ This news was an absolute shock to Naruto. This really was the "opportunity of a lifetime".

'That will make training so much easier! I can get more money from missions too! But this means I need to train my chakra control even more. But all I need to do is make one hundred shadow clones for each of the four exercises. And I'll still have 1,600 clones left to use! This is one of the greatest days of my life!'

Naruto and Takashi discussed his training regiment for the day. Due to his shadow clones Naruto had more time to practice his taijutsu. But, he wanted to get his Waterfall Walking Exercise out of the way. Naruto decided to do waterfall walking until 5:00 a.m. and polish his taijutsu skills until 7:30 a.m.

Fortunately for Naruto, his clones from yesterday found a waterfall not to far from the Training Grounds. He ran out of the door and sprinted towards the dark, mystical early morning air.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently running up the waterfall trying to get the hang of the exercise. He could still see the stars in the dark sky, which calmed down his and his clones' frustration of constantly falling. His other three hundred clones were having an easier time getting the hang of their exercises. Many of the clones finished their exercises and decided to help with the waterfall walking exercise. Some of them have come close to figuring out the exercise, and shared their knowledge with the rest of them by sending mental messages. While he was doing his exercise, he constantly drifted his mind to his fight with Kakashi during the Bell Test. He was able to release his chakra to power up his movements. He felt like he used some type of newly developed nin-taijutsu. He wanted to learn how to actually use it in combat soon. He called the technique <em>Chakra Release<em>. He went out of his trance to notice that he made it to the top of the waterfall.

"Hey, guys I did it!" he shouted to other clones. The clones cheered and shouted. He decided to casually walk down the waterfall. And start his training for taijutsu early. He began running laps around a lake, which he trouble doing thanks to his new speed. He would get the hang of it soon, and then he would start his taijutsu training.

* * *

><p>By 7:25, Naruto was walking towards the "General District's Weapon Store". He walked in and was greeted by a girl with brown hair and two buns at the top of her head.<p>

"Welcome to the "General District's Weapon Store". My name is Tenten, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, do you guys have any training weights?"

"Of course, right this way, please," she said as she guided him to the third aisle.

"These weights differ in weight going from 2 pounds to 2,000 pounds! Seeing as how you're a ninja, I would suggest you get _Chakra Seal Weights,_ so you can adjust the amount of weight you have on you whenever you feel like it."

"Sweet! Alright, how much for them?"

"They cost 6,000 ryo. By the way, who's you're sensei, anyways?"

"My sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Tenten became visibly pale. "You have Kakashi as your sensei. Gai-sensei never stops talking about him!"

"Yikes, anyways, it was nice to meet you Tenten. See you later!"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the Training Grounds with his new weights on. It felt weird at first, but he started getting used to the weight soon. He did some laps in a clearing so that he could get used to them. After Naruto got used to the feeling of having heavy weights on his arms and legs, he took a nap near his teammates.<p>

The three genin waited three hours before Kakashi arrived. He greeted them as usual and told them that there would be no sparring for the day. Instead, they were going to do their one D-ranked Mission and go home. After doing their D-ranked mission, Naruto stayed as usual. The chunin at the front desk was out for the day, so he had to go to the Hokage for a mission.

"Hey Jiji!" greeted Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" replied Hiruzen.

"Uh, yeah, I would like 101 D-ranked missions, please!" The Hokage's face was one of shock and horror.

"W-why would you want to do all those D-ranks!?"

"Well, I have my shadow clone jutsu and these D-ranked missions are a gold mine! I just had to do it! Plus, I plan on buying a house soon, with a large plot of land soon and to build a house. Unfortunately, I need 1,465,000 ryo for everything, and I only have 410,000 ryo. I can create over 2,100 shadow clones with my chakra at full capacity. It's not going to be long before I reach my goal."

Hiruzen shook his head in disbelief and brought Naruto to the scroll room. Naruto created 1,751 clones for each mission. Naruto was a little winded, so he went to Ichiraku Ramen. He told them amount money he was going to have at the end of the day. After the missions were turned in, Naruto had 920,000 ryo. He only needed 545,000 more ryo and that was including the construction company. Things were definitely looking up for him. His clones at the library popped and gave him more basic knowledge fore the Shinobi Arts. There were movements from some basic taijutsu forms, which he could add to his own style.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his apartment and was eating a cup of ramen, until a bright light obscured his vision. When the light faded he saw a tall man wearing an orange and black jacket with black pants that looked a tad too short. He was also wearing tall black sandals on his feet. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks. Naruto looked at the man in absolute shock.<p>

"W-who are you? Why do you look like me!?"

"I am you. I am from the futu-"

"Bullshit!"

"**He's not lying…"** said Goshinki as he suddenly appeared in the room.

"How can you tell?"

"**Look at the mark on his left hand."**

Naruto did and saw the mark on the mysterious man's hand.

"Y-you really are from the future!"

"Yes, I am from a future, in which I failed to become powerful. I was on the brink of death, until I was sent back here."

"How did you even get here?"

"That's a long story. But anyways, I'm here to help you."

"Awesome! So are you going to teach me a bunch of cool jutsu?"

"You will learn a few things, but I'm not going to teach them to you." Naruto looked confused. "Things will make sense in time. For now we will be going to your mindscape."

"Future Naruto" tapped his forehead with two fingers. Naruto and "Future Naruto" found themselves in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What are you doing here, brat?" <strong>spat the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, I want you to try to take off the seal to the Kyuubi's cage. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I will assist you," said the older jinchuuriki. Naruto nodded and floated towards the cage. He grabbed the seal and began to take it off. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. There was a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He had a jonin outfit on with a large white coat with flames at the bottom. Naruto finally recognized the man as his childhood hero, the Fourth Hokage!

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked the Yondaime.

"Hey, pops, we need the other half of the Kyuubi!" shouted the older Naruto from below.

"There's a second Naruto? What is going on here!?"

"Listen, dad, we need the other half of the Kyuubi. Trust me, I'm from the future. I was in a huge battle, but I was almost killed by some mysterious people in these dark coats. I am trying to prevent the future from happening the way it did, by giving my younger self an edge. All we need is your help."

"Wait a second! The Fourth Hokage is my dad!?" Naruto threw a punch towards Minato with tears in his eyes. "You ruined my life you bastard! Why would I want any help from you!? What kind of _father_, curses their son like this?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry that you lived a difficult life, but I had no choice. You were the only person able to hold the Kyuubi, and I can't just take someone else's child and seal it inside of them. You were the only one that could save all of those innocent lives. Don't get me wrong, I am _very_ angry for what the village has done to you. But, you are still my son, and I will love you no matter what. Understood?" Naruto nodded and hugged his father.

"Okay, I want you guys to go to the secret location of the Uzumaki Masks and revive me. Once that's out of the way, we can start the process. Do you know where it is?" he asked Future Naruto. The older jinchuuriki nodded. "Good, see you then!" Minato faded out of existence.

"Hey, um, Future me," the older Naruto looked at Naruto. "Is it cool if I give you a new for the time being so we don't get mixed up?"

"That's fine. You can just call me, Gama," said the newly named 'Gama'.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Naruto as they exited the mindscape.

* * *

><p>The group arrived in the basement of the Uzumaki Masks. Naruto was looking around at all of the peculiar looking masks. 'Gama' pulled out a small scroll and unraveled it. He then pushed chakra into the scroll, which revealed an even larger scroll inside. Gama formed a <em>shadow clone<em> and looked at Goshinki expectantly. Goshinki pulled out a light blue substance the looked very similar to chakra.

"What is the thing?" asked Naruto.

"It's a soul," answered Gama.

"That's a soul?" asked Naruto. "Why do we need it?"

"It's for the jutsu I am about to use," answered Gama.

Naruto pumped chakra into the large scroll, only to reveal a civilian man trapped in chains and ninja wire. Naruto could tell that they were alive from their breathing. Gama ordered his _shadow clone_ to move the captive man onto a certain spot on the floor. Gama formed a few handsigns and a soul appeared above the man's head. The soul Goshinki had in his possession moved in front of Gama. A large amount of complex seals appeared on the floor. Goshinki decided to vanish to avoid any questioning from Minato.

"_Reanimation Jutsu_!" shouted Gama. The soul above the man's head went inside his body and he began to scream in agony. The captive man had become surrounded by paper, and the soul in front of Gama disappeared. The paper disappeared only to reveal Minato standing in place of the civilian man.

"Aha, it worked! Good job, Naruto!" exclaimed Minato. Gama nodded towards his father. "Well, I guess we should get this started." Minato held out his fist expectantly waiting for his older son to bump it with his own. Naruto did so and he felt a large amount of power enter his body. The chakra felt warm from the Kyuubi's _Yin Chakra_ and was easily allowing the energy to flow through his body. Once all of the chakra entered his body, Naruto looked at his hands from his new power. He could _feel_ his chakra reserves growing and had ten times more energy than he ever had before.

"Thanks, dad!" exclaimed Naruto.

Minato ruffled his hair and said, "You're welcome, son. Well, I guess its time for me to go. Take care of yourselves!"

Gama undid the Reanimation Jutsu and Minato turned into paper and ash. He looked at Naruto and said, "Listen. I am going to merge my being into yours, but my memories from the future will be locked away. I don't want to make life _too_ simple for you. You will get my chakra, but you will not be able to use my jutsu, unless you re-learn and practice them. I will have instructions for you in your mindscape, and you can have Takashi look them up at anytime. Don't worry about my Kyuubi; its being will merge with your Kyuubi, which will give you more chakra and power. But keep in mind that the Kyuubi will be a lot stronger than before. The Kyuubi's chakra will give you a lot more power than it originally could, your own chakra reserves will increase by an insane amount, and the bijuu's healing capabilities will increase. Anyways, this could be very beneficial to you in the long run. Any questions?" Naruto nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Will this hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" replied Naruto. Naruto quickly grasped Naruto's shoulder and turned into tiny particles of red and blue chakra. All of the chakra entered Naruto's body, and he began to scream out _many_ curses. Once it was over, Naruto once again felt the euphoria and exhilaration from gaining more power. The new Kyuubi's chakra combined with the old one's fueled his negative energy, which gave Goshinki and him more strength. He felt the raw power coming from Goshinki, and his muscles grew and his body became lighter.

'Takashi, how many shadow clones can I create now?' asked Naruto.

"_50,000! We can create 50,000 shadow clones now! This is so awesome!"_ exclaimed Takashi.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up at 3:00 a.m. and noticed that he forgot to set his alarm due to his excitement. He giddily went to his bathroom to get ready for his day and briefly thought about his chakra control exercises. His face became crestfallen at the thought of doing his exercises <em>all over again<em>. His expression then became one of determination at the thought of reaching his goals. All he had to do was concentrate, like last time, and he would do fine. He also wanted to practice his _Landscape Jutsu_ and his _Animation Jutsu_. He decided to add chakra to his weights, and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards his teammates with his clothes drenched, small splinters of wood in his hair, and many leaves on his body. They both showed looks of confusion.<p>

"What happened to you, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke decided to drop the discussion and resumed to wait for Kakashi. Sasuke continued his brooding, while Sakura continued to ask Sasuke out on a date. This only fueled his negative emotions. He knew that he would never earn Sakura's affections, due to her large infatuation with Sasuke. He decided to give up on crushes and such, because his goals do not include raising a family. He did not want to gain the love of someone else; he wanted to gain more _power_. Love will only lead to weakness, and weakness could lead to death.

As usual, Kakashi arrived late once again, and was admonished by Sakura. Kakashi decided to do spars for today's training. He was being paired up with Sakura for today. He was not going to treat her with any mercy.

He and Sakura walked into a clearing and faced each other. Sakura got into her basic Academy stance, while Naruto got into his newly upgraded Brawler stance.

"On my mark," stated Kakashi. "Start!"

Naruto dashed towards Sakura faster than her eyes could see. Naruto was in front of her within a few seconds and punched her in the abdomen. She felt excruciating pain from the blow, and she was hunched over. Naruto slammed his knee into her forehead, which drew a small amount of blood. He threw three quick jabs to her stomach and kicked her left knee. She fell onto one knee and was immediately sucker punched in the face. Blood flew from her mouth as she fell back from the blow. She was knocked out on the ground within seconds and was picked up by Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't you think that you went a little too far with your spar?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"She needed to learn that being a ninja isn't easy. I am only doing this to keep her safe. Don't worry Kaka-sensei, I know what I'm doing," answered Naruto. Kakashi sighed and eye smiled.

"I guess you're right. I'll perform some medical treatments. Sasuke, I'll spar with you next, so get ready."

Kakashi patched Sakura and unsealed a sleeping bag from on his scrolls. He set Sakura inside of it and let her rest. Kakashi, as expected, practically thrashed Sasuke around. Sasuke couldn't get angry, though. The gap in their power was very large, and Kakashi had much more experience. They all went to the Hokage for their new mission. They completed the job rather quickly due to its small amount of difficulty.

* * *

><p>Once Team 7 came back they turned in their mission scroll. Naruto, as usual, looked as though he wanted to stay afterwards. His team decided to stick around to see what he was up to.<p>

"How can I help you today, Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"I would like 2,000 D-ranked missions please!" Naruto exclaimed. The Third Hokage's face paled once again and became visibly older. Then rest of Team 7 became petrified from their teammates reply. He trusted Naruto's ability to sustain the clones' memory feedback after talking to him yesterday. He was only shocked by the amount of clones he could create.

"How many can you create?"

"A shinobi must never reveal his secrets." Hiruzen face palmed and walked to the backroom to look for missions. Naruto looked behind him only to see his team looking at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto, there's no way someone can handle all of those missions by themselves. That's way too many missions for you!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Don't worry I got it all under control. Besides, imagine how much money I'll get from all of these missions!" Naruto replied. This caused his teammates to do some mental mathematics and resulted in their eyes to widen even larger than before.

"You're going to get 10,000,000 ryo from these missions! Naruto, that's an outrageous amount of money. Why do you want that much money anyways?" Sasuke answered. Naruto explained his situation on building his home and buying the 20 acres of land. Needless to say the entire team was shocked by Naruto's goal, but they chose to leave it alone.

"Well, good luck, Naruto. With this amount of money, I'm sure you will be able to create your house soon." Kakashi said as he left along with Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. He decided he should talk to Ayame and Teuchi since he had the necessary amount of money for the home building project.<p>

"Hey, Ayame-chan! Hey, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! How's the house project coming along?" Teuchi asked.

"It's great, I finally got the amount of money I needed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really, how much do you have?" Ayame whispered to Naruto.

"I currently have 10,920,000 ryo in the bank," he whispered back. Ayame looked at Naruto in complete surprise. Teuchi heard Naruto's response, as well, and fainted from excitement. Ayame squealed and hugged Naruto to the point where his face turned blue.

"I knew you could do it! You can make a mansion with this amount of money!"

"Heh, you know me," he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Once Teuchi woke up, he thanked Naruto an unnecessary amount of times. He left the ramen stand and walked towards his home.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking home, until an ANBU operative told Naruto to go to the Hokage's Mansion. Naruto was confused on why the Hokage needed to see him, but he went anyways. Once he made it into his office, Hiruzen asked Naruto to shut the door behind him.<p>

"Naruto-kun, I know that you have been working hard since you've become a genin a few days ago. You set a few records for doing this many D-ranks in such a short amount of time. As your reward, I am sending you on a lone C-rank Mission tomorrow. But in order to earn this privilege, I need you to tell me exactly how many shadow clones you can create," said the Sandaime.

Naruto sighed and said, "I can make 50,000 shadow clones before I reach complete exhaustion." The elder Hokage almost had a heart attack, but decided to hide his shock with a smile.

"That is a large amount of chakra, Naruto. Well, I guess if you are ever in any danger, you could spam clones. Congratulations, Naruto. I am entrusting you with the task of finding a pack of wild bears terrorizing many citizens traveling near the Nadeshiko Village. Do you accept this mission, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded with determination in his eyes. "Very well, I have already informed Kakashi of this. This mission will take a while, and you have to travel by sea. Pack a large bag and purchase a few storage scrolls. You depart for your mission at 11 o'clock. Good luck, Naruto-kun."

Naruto left the office and walked towards the General District's Weapon Store.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, guys. I would type more, but I wanted to get this out of the way now. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Ad: Do you like Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossovers? Read "Desperate Measures" by preta-me for pure entertainment.**


End file.
